


Kiss You Tonight

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Kastle goes to Vegas, maybe a little angst here and there, mostly fluff and eventually smut, post s3 fic, whooP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: Takes place post S3 of DD where Frank has been spending time with Karen to help her deal with what happened. Frank takes her to Vegas for a week to relax and unwind.





	1. I catch myself wishing, you were whispering my name

Frank hadn't gotten any of Micro's calls or emails until he was back in cell phone range in Santa Fe. Three weeks he was gone and dealing with some shitbags there and he missed Fisk getting out of prison and Karen almost dying twice thanks to that bastard. He could've killed him until he read Micro's last text about Fisk being back in prison for good. 

There had been no point in texting her, he wanted to see her face. Reassure himself that she was alive, unharmed and smiling back at him. God, he had to see her smile. 

When his flight finally landed, he took a cab straight to Karen's place. He let himself in with her spare key that she gave him. For emergencies of course. Her lights were on so she was definitely home, but it was quiet. Which he found strange at six in the evening. 

"Karen?" He called her name softly and gently. Not wanting to scare her. He finally made it to her bedroom and found her passed out. God, she must have been damn exhausted. 

He knelt by the side of the bed she was sleeping on and gently moved her hair out of her face to wake her. 

Karen mumbled and stirred. "Mmmmmm..." She slowly, opened her eyes. "Frank?" She murmured out and leaned into his touch. 

"Hey." He greeted her with a smile. "Fisk really in prison?" He asked her softly as he kept stroking her hair. 

"Yeah... Matt made a deal with him. Said he'd leave his wife alone if he stayed in prison and left me and Foggy alone." She explained with a yawn and started to sit up in bed. 

"No... Come on. Don't get up for me." He gently laid her back down. "Good though. I'd put a bullet in him otherwise." He told her simply and watched her settle back into her bed. 

"Frank....." She chided him as she yawned again. 

"Hey no, stop that. You have to know.... I'd tear the world apart to keep you safe." He told her with a shake of his head. "You're too important." He told her gruffly and affectionately. 

She breathed out and stared back at him with her big, blue eyes. "What?" She asked him and chewed her bottom lip. 

"You know exactly what I mean Karen." He told her, eyes never leaving hers. "I'm gonna go to my place. Change, get some clothes and I'm gonna stay here for awhile." He insisted. "I don't want to leave you alone again." He explained. 

Karen exhaled, almost excitedly that Frank was coming back to her. "Okay. Will you bring back dinner?" She asked softly. 

"Yeah I will." He promised and kissed her forehead affectionately. "I'll be back in an hour or so." He told her.

She nodded at him and yawned. "Okay."

\------------

"So.... Lemme get this straight." Micro began as he drank from his beer in his backyard by the grill. "You've been basically living with her for a month now?" He asked Frank in disbelief as Curtis put the sauce on the ribs and Frank worked on fixing a toaster at the patio table. 

He grunted in response. "Your point, Lieberman?" He asked him. 

"His point is Frank.... That you make her dinner, cuddle on her couch and sometimes in her bed.... You accompany her when she does investigative stuff for her work..." Curtis began.

"Spit it out Curt. Frank sighed out. 

"You're in love with Karen Page." Micro finished and pointed through the window where Karen was with Sarah in the kitchen helping with dinner. 

Frank hated to admit it but Lieberman was right. He loved her. "She's been through shit lately. Don't want to lay that all on her." He said with a shrug. 

Curtis stopped and looked down at Frank. "I get it, shit hit the fan with Fisk and that FBI asshole who tried to kill her. Maybe you should take her somewhere." He suggested. "Get her somewhere she doesn't have to think about what she went through." 

Micro nodded insistently. "Hell yeah, and I know exactly where you should go." He started fiddling with his phone. 

"Lieberman what are you doing?" Frank growled at him as he set the toaster down. 

Micro shoved him away and finished something. "You two are going to Vegas for a week. You leave tomorrow." He told him with a smirk. 

"Vegas? What is this, college?" Frank grumbled at him.

"Come on Frank, Vegas is great. It's fun and you two can... Bond more. Karen needs something fun to forget and Vegas has shows, casinos, pools.... You." Curtis smirked at his last comment and went on. "It's not a terrible idea." 

Frank sighed. He hated that they were both right. "Yeah... Fine." He agreed. 

"Great. I'll send you the details." Micro told him and tucked his phone away with a smug grin.

\-----------

Four hours later, they were in the car on the way home. Home. It was strange to Frank that he realized Karen and living with her was considered home now. Not a bad thing, just something that he realized now. "So.... How would you feel about going on a trip?" He asked her.

Karen inhaled sharply at Frank's question. They had been living together for a month now. Unofficially of course. They didn't speak about what they meant to each other. Karen knew how she felt about Frank, but she was still processing what happened with Fisk and the fake Daredevil. And she didn't think Frank was ready to be more with her since his family. 

"What kind of trip?" She asked him breathily and smiled at him, cheeks flushed from the wine she'd had. 

"Well.... Micro actually... He booked us a trip to Vegas." He admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Thought you could use somewhere fun after.... Everything." 

"Oh.... I've never been to Vegas." She admitted with a smile. 

"Is that a yes?" He asked her with a chuckle. 

"Yeah... It is." She told him with a laugh. "When do we leave?" She asked him as she curled into the front seat. 

"Tomorrow. We'd have to pack tonight." He told her with a nod. 

"Oh... Okay. Vegas. This will be fun." She told him and placed her hand over his on the gear shift. "Just us." She breathed out, thinking about laying poolside in the sun and enjoying herself. With Frank by her side. 

Frank looked over at her and felt a surge of love for her. He would tell her later how he felt. 

"Okay. Yeah, it will be fun." He promised her as he parked at her lot and they got out and he took her hand. They walked the block to her place and the skirt she wore billowed around her legs as they strolled at a leisurely pace. 

Karen tugged him into her building and they disappeared inside to pack and leave things unsaid for another day. 


	2. Every star, every scar, every mark upon my heart up and fades away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Karen pack and fly off to Vegas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> click on links for looks at outfits, etc! I'm big on visual stuff! :-)

When Frank and Karen got back to their (unofficially of course) place, Karen began pulling out her [luggage](http://www.zazuminc.com/upload/2018/01/23/cute-luggage-on-pinterest-luggage-sets-travel-cute-luggage-sets-for-women-l-00caf23c2d14baf8.jpg) and putting her laundry in a basket to go wash in the laundry room. 

"Hey, I gotta run to my place and get some bags and more clothes." Frank told her as he watched her begin her packing process. 

Karen looked up at him and nodded with a smile. "Of course. You want some dinner tonight?" She asked him as she dug through her things for what she would need. 

"Yeah... That sounds great." He agree with a smile as he kissed her temple in goodbye. They're relationship was in an odd place. He kissed her on her cheek and head. But never on the lips. But they both seemed aware of the others feelings, just never said anything.

"Okay. I'll make us something." She promised him as he left to go get his things and his 'fun' clothes. Which Karen was shocked that Frank admitted to having. 

While Frank was gone, she hauled her laundry a couple of floors down and did it. While calling Foggy and telling him she would be out of town for a week for a vacation. She avoided telling him who she was going with because that wasn't a conversation she wanted to have right now. 

"Foggy, I told you. I'm going with a.... Friend." She told him on the phone. "Just for a week. I'll be back in nine days." She told him with a huff.

 _"Fine. But don't think that I know you're hiding a boyfriend from me."_ Foggy told her.

"Foggy, I don't have a boyfriend." She sighed as she went back up to her apartment to make some dinner for her and Frank. Since they had had such a big lunch, Karen decided to just make some grilled cheese and soup for them since it was a rainy evening in Hell's Kitchen. 

About an hour later, Frank came back. "Hey." He called to her. 

"Kitchen." She called back as she took the soup off the stove to put in bowls. "Can you finish these sandwiches? I need to go check my laundry." She told him with a smile as he kissed her cheek affectionately. 

"Sure thing." He promised her as he set his bags on the couch and came back. 

"Be right back." She told him as she grabbed her basket and went to get her laundry. 

They spent the evening packing and eating dinner together. Followed by them falling asleep in bed together, a tangle of limbs and comfort to each other. 

\--------------

Frank woke before Karen did and started coffee for them. He pulled down mugs for both of them and got to work on breakfast. 

"Morning." She greeted from behind him as he cracked some eggs for an easy breakfast for them. 

"Mornin'." He turned to greet her and smirked at the sight of her in a nightshirt. 

"What time do we leave?" She asked him with a yawn as she took the mug he offered her and smiled. 

"We should be leaving in a couple of hours." He said as he glanced at the clock. 

"Good, I need to shower and pack some last minute things." She nodded at him as she sipped her coffee. 

"You take a shower then, I'll make breakfast." He promised her and kissed her forehead good morning. His kisses to her always gave her a warm feeling in her stomach. 

"Okay." She smiled at him as she put her mug on the counter and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Frank could hear the shower running and made some toast and eggs for them to eat before leaving. Karen came back out, hair in a messy bun minimal makeup and [wearing](http://buzfr.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/Wearing-Maxi-Skirts.jpg) a striped maxi skirt, orange tank top and a denim button up over it. 

"Vacation Karen looks good." Frank told her with a smile and blushed at himself complimenting her. 

"Thanks. So does vacation Frank." She teased and gestured to him in jeans, tank top and flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. 

Frank chuckled and placed some plates on the table. "Let's eat." He said and sat next to her as they ate. 

"Hey um...." Karen began and turned to look at him a moment. "I'm really glad you're here. With me." She told him softly and chewed her bottom lip. The lip that Frank often wanted to kiss and bite, but he was waiting for the right time to tell her how he felt. And over breakfast in Hell's Kitchen didn't seem to be it.

"Karen.... I'd do anything for you. You know that." He told her as he gently moved a stray hair that fell out of her bun and tucked it behind her ears. "Anything." He whispered to her. 

Karen blushed and looked down at her plate before meeting his gaze again. "Frank I-...." She never had trouble with her words. "Thank you." She finally fumbled out and Frank simply smiled at her. 

"Anything for you." He told her. They finished eating breakfast. "I'll do the dishes, you finish packing all your girly shit." He teased her. 

"You made breakfast though." She protested as she brought her plate and mug to the sink. "I should do the dishes." She told him as she started the sink. 

"No ma'am. You go." He pointed to the bedroom and went to work on washing the dishes and leaving them out to dry. 

"I'm ready." She told him with a smile and brought her suitcases out. "Don't you need to finish packing?" She asked him curiously as he handed her, her travel mug full of coffee. 

"Just a few things. I'll be right back." He promised her. "Want to call a cab for us?" He asked her as he kissed her head once more. Something Karen was thoroughly enjoying, him kissing her head so often.

Karen called a cab and left her plants in the sink for the neighbor to water while they were gone. "Cab's downstairs." Karen called to him as he came out of the bedroom. 

"Let's go." He told her with his duffle hauled over his shoulder and took her suitcases without even giving her the option of taking them herself. Just letting her take her purse and carry on.

They went downstairs and got in the cab and Karen found herself resting her head on his shoulder. Frank took that moment to wind his his fingers in hers and stroke her knuckles tenderly. 

Karen smiled at that as they drove through a rainy and dreary New York City. "I checked the weather and Vegas is supposed to be warm and sunny." She said with a soft smile. 

"Perfect." Frank said as they passed through a tunnel.

Finally, they got to the airport and unloaded the luggage after paying. They checked their luggage and got through security with no problems, much to Frank's relief with his ID as Pete. 

Karen looked at her ticket as they strolled to their gate. "First class? Frank.... This is too much." She told him as she gripped his hand tighter. 

"To be fair.... I didn't book it. But even if I had, I still would have done first class for you. You're worth everything." He told her as he met her gaze. 

For a moment, Karen couldn't breathe. What was he trying to say? "Oh....." She replied and blushed as he squeezed her hand and they arrived to the gate and waited to board. She didn't say anything after that, she didn't want to push him to say something more if he wasn't ready. "You.... Mean a lot to me Frank. I mean it." She told him softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. To anyone else, they would look like a couple on a romantic getaway. And maybe they were. 

He held her back for several moments before he patted her hips gently. "Time to board." He whispered in her hair before kissing her head. 

They got on the plane and Frank let Karen have the window seat and she settled in immediately. Resting her head back on his shoulder as she easily slept her hand back into his. 

Karen fell back asleep, feeling nothing but safe being next to Frank. She had never felt safer and cared for the past month with him in her life. Vegas for a week with him would be.... Interesting to say the least. 

Frank glanced over at him and smiled. He loved her. He knew that much. Just needed to find the right time to tell her. Time to make plans for him and her. 


	3. I've been trying to do without you, but I can't give up this fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Karen arrive in Vegas and explore the hotel a bit.

Karen woke up with a start, there was no turbulence on the flight so Frank knew she was suffering from another nightmare. "Hey.... It's okay. You're okay. You're safe." Frank cooed at her in her ear as he kissed her temple gently. Karen whimpered softly and nodded when she realized whre she was and that she was indeed safe and with Frank.

"They won't stop. The nightmares." She whispered to him. "I still see them. Fisk, the fake Daredevil...." She trailed off as Frank wiped her tears with this thumb. 

"Hey.... Even if they do come back for you.... I'll kill either of them in a heartbeat to keep you safe and alive." He promised her, studying her face. She was still shaking a bit, he could tell something else was bothering her. "What is it? Something else upset you?" He asked gently.  
  


She rubbed his knuckles, as if to remind herself that she was with him and safe. "When my mom died, dad wasn't responsible enough to take care of things so I ended up taking care of everything. The stress of everything... I started using and selling drugs on the side." She whispered to him. Anyway, my brother Kevin tried to get me to leave my boyfriend at the time and tings went south. I was high and flipped the car. Kevin died. And it was all my fault." She told him in shame, tears falling again. "Dad made me leave home. Didn't want to see me again. Said I always fuck things up and he was right." She was sobbing softly now. 

Frank listened patiently to her story. "Hey..... Shhhhh." He soothed her and cradled the back of her head and brought her to his chest as she cried. "Hey, everyone fucks up and makes mistakes. You were young." He told her gently. "Your dad.... Gonna be honest, he sounds like a dick." He told her. "You should haven't felt that pressure to take care of everyone everyone so young." He stroked her hair and kissed her head. "You hear me? And he sure as hell shouldn't have sent you away and treated you like shit. You deserve to be taken care of and that's gonna be me. I'll take care of you." 

Karen hummed and nodded at him. "Frank I-"

She was interrupted before she could finish that thought. "Ladies and gentlemen, we're approaching Las Vegas so please prepare for landing." The flight attendant came over the intercom and ruined whatever Karen was going to say to Frank, which proved it when she huffed and smiled as Frank wiped away the rest of her tears. 

Karen took out a small mirror and groaned. "Why didn't you tell me I look like shit?" Karen groaned at him and buried her face in his neck. 

"Because you don't." He told her with a soft chuckle. "You look beautiful as always." 

Karen knew what he was saying, but she needed him to say it first. She was afraid of rejection, so she would wait for him to say it first. 

After a bit longer, the plane finally landed and they got off the plane and headed for baggage claim. "We'll get a cab and head to the hotel. What do you want to do first?" He asked her as he tugged her along and rubbed her knuckles affectionately as Karen stayed close to Frank. He could tell she was jumpy. "Hey.... You're alright. No one's afer you here. I promise." He told her and pressed his forehead to her. 

"Yeah.... Okay." She nodded and smiled at him as she thought about what she wanted to do. After a long, but comfortable silence she finally broke it. "Can we go to the pool?"

Frank's heat rate sped up at the mere thought of Karen in a bikini. "Of course, whatever you want." He told her with a smile. 

Karen smiled back at him and reluctantly let go of his hand so he could grab her suitcase. 

After some time, they grabbed a cab and headed to the Bellagio. "Micro really went all out for this.... Didn't he?" Karen asked him with a giggle.

"He seems to think that you deserve the best for a while." He told her with a chuckle as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head again. 

"What about you?" She asked him gently. 

"What about me?" He returned. 

"Don't you think you deserve something nice again?" She asked him softly.

Frank already knew he had found that. His after, and she was sitting right next to him. "Maybe." He said with a shrug, Frank sure as hell wasn't going to tell her shit in the back of a cab. She deserved better than that.

Karen huffed at his vagueness. "You're impossible." She whined at him. 

"No pouting or no pool for you." He teased her playfully with a chuckle. 

They arrived to the hotel and checked in. When they got to their [suite](https://www.bellagio.com/en/hotel/cypress-suite.html), Karen was breathless. "Wow. It's beautiful." She said with a smile as she threw open the curtains and Frank set their things down next to the bed. 

Frank wasn't paying attention to the view, his gaze was on Karen. "Hell yeah it is." He murmured fondly as he rummaged through his bag for his swim trunks. "You still wanna go to the pool?" He asked her.

Karen turned her gaze from the view and smiled at him with a nod. "Yes." She told him as she threw her arms around his neck excitedly. "Thank you so much for this." She murmured at him, lips dangerously close to his neck and her warm breath was sending shivers down his spine. Goddamn she was killing him.

"Anything for you Kare." He told her as he patted her hips playfully. "C'mon. Get dressed." He whispered at her.

She giggled and disappeared into the bathroom with her [little](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e6878ed340a0d3761f95f592eb8cec35/tumblr_messaging_phyjmwMxbh1sif2xz_640.png) yellow bikini and sundress in tow. She came back out and had a bag to put towels and other things in it. 

When they got down to the pool, Frank found a couple of plush daybeds that they could lay out in and Karen stepped out of her dress and Frank couldn't take her eyes off her. He knew she had a nice figure, those pencil skirts were tight enough to give show her off. "Y-You look.... Wow." He complimented her. 

"Thanks." She told him with a blush and pulled out the sunscreen. "Would you.... Put this on my back and shoulders? I can reach everywhere else." She told him. 

Frank nodded, trying not to think about where he wanted his hands right now. And it wasn't just on her back. "Of course." He told her as he did as she asked before she finished applying the sunscreen on the rest of her body. 

"Thanks." She smiled at him, either she was unaware of the effect she had on him. Or she was damn good at pretending. 

"Let's get in." She tugged on his hand and smiled at him. 

Frank grinned back at her and tugged his shirt off over his head in one motion and let him lead her into the pool. They spent the afternoon swimming and Karen worked on her tan until Frank noticed she was starting to get a bit pink. "Hey.... Let's get you inside. Don't want you burning on your first day." He teased her. 

Karen pouted at him, she was a bit tipsy from the two poolside drinks she'd had, but let Frank take her back to the room. "What are we doing tonight?" She asked him as she was now a bit flirty with him, her hands playing with his hair now. 

"Dinner wherever you want and whatever you want to do after." He promised her as her arms went around his neck in the elevator and his arms wrapped around her waist. 

"Showers?" She asked him as her lips floated closer and closer to his. 

"Probably should." He agreed as he nudged his nose to hers. They were interrupted by a family entering the elevator and Frank tugged Karen into the corner to make room for the family. 

"We going to talk about this?" She asked him softly. 

"Eventually.... Yeah we should. But not here in a damn elevator with a family." He teased her with a chuckle. "Later though." He promised her. She was tipsy and didn't think having a conversation with her now would be very productive. 

"Okay. Later." She nodded and sighed at him with a smile. 

They went back to their room and Karen disappeared to take a bath while Frank took a shower in the other adjoining bathroom and let Karen relax. When he came out of the shower, he called and made a reservation for two for dinner. Letting Karen take her time in the tub and unwinding. 

Frank had no idea how the evening would go tonight, but he sure as hell wanted to find out. 


	4. Everything will be alright, if I can kiss you tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting, dinner, drinks and salsa dancing leads to.... Things happen aka they finally bang for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert!

While Karen took a bath, Frank called and made dinner reservations. Even got a recommendation from the concierge for something fun afterwards. A salsa club that would be perfect for Karen to enjoy more. 

Frank could hear her humming happily to herself. Then she started singing some 90s pop which Frank found cute. He chuckled to himself. "Kare?" He called gently through the door. "Just lettin' you know I made us dinner reservations at eight. No rush since it's only six." He promised her. He heard splashing. 

"Okay. Thanks." She told him happily through the door. A beat. "Frank? Can you bring me my bathroom stuff? I forgot to bring it in earlier." She explained, voice faint through the door. 

"Uh... Sure. Where is it?" He asked her, his pulse racing at the thought of Karen naked and wet on the other side of the door. "You gonna wax your legs in there or somethin'?" He teased her. 

Karen giggled. "Why? Do you want me too?" She giggled at her joke. "On the bed. In my toiletry bag. You can just bring the whole bag in here." She told him softly, he could hear her smile. 

"Be right back." He told her through the door, he went to the bed and sure enough. There was her bag as she said. He grabbed it and brought it back. Softly knocking on her bathroom door. "Uh... You covered up?" He asked her.

"Yes." She called again. 

He entered and was greeted by Karen in a bubble bath, hair in a messy bun and her cheeks tinted pink from the sun earlier. 

"Hi." He told her with a smile and set her toiletry bag on the sink counter. "You uh, need something out of this now?" He asked her as he tried not to stare at Karen. 

She shook her head with a shy smile. "No. I just didn't want to get out of the tub yet and wanted it in here for when I get ready later." She admitted with a blush. 

"It's okay. I'm gonna go take a shower. Dinner at eight, so we don't have to leave till around fifteen minutes till." He promised her, so tempted to go closer to her and kiss her. 

"Okay." She smiled shyly at him and bit her bottom lip. "I'll see you in a bit." She promised him, letting him leave like he wanted. 

Frank left her to her bath and went to take a cold shower. Because Karen Page was driving him fucking insane. He was pretty sure he wasn't gonna last the night without kissing her or more. 

Karen breathed out once he was gone. She didn't think she could make it until later without getting a release. She had a rough month and Frank was just.... Being so sweet and perfect to her. 

Karen got dressed in a tight, red [dress](https://image.dhgate.com/albu_272891673_00/1.0x0.jpg) with ruffles and sparkly high [heels](https://www.heelscn.com/wp-content/uploads/Black-Sequins-High-Heels-Sparkly-Closed-Toe-dOrsay-Pumps-600x600.jpg). She did her makeup and pulled her hair in a dressed up [ponytail.](http://www.highpe.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/9e65f86070965a40599ffb7277fa6253.jpg)

She put on some simple earrings and her watch, coming out of the bathroom to find Frank buttoning up a red dress shirt, tucked into black slacks and a black jacket laid out on the bed. 

Frank turned at hearing her. "You look..... Wow." Frank told her, unable to stop staring at her. "Fuck, you're beautiful."

"Really?" She asked him, staring at his exposed neck. "So do you." She breathed out, a bit shocked by him calling her beautiful. He'd never used that word with her before. 

Frank picked up his jacket, slipped it on and grabbed his wallet, phone and the room key. "Let's go, Doll." He whispered in her ear as she grabbed her little clutch that held her essentials and his hand gripped her hip as they left the room. 

"Where are we going for dinner?" She asked him as they went to the elevator. 

"Yellowtail. It's a Sushi place." He told her with a smile, thumb rubbing her hip sensually. Something between them had shifted indefinitely just now between them. 

"I love Sushi." She admitted and toyed with the collar of his shirt playfully. 

"Kare.. Don't do that, we just left the room." He warned her, as he smirked at her. "Don't want to have to go back up there now." 

"Fine." She huffed at him, her hand slowly leaving his collar and he kept his hand on her hip. As if to let everyone know she was his.

They got to the restaurant and the hostess table. "Castiglione. Two." He told the hostess who nodded and promptly led them to a small table with a booth curled around the table. 

Karen slid in first and Frank got in next to her, her nose immediately nuzzled into his neck as soon as he was close to her again. "Can we get some drinks?" She asked him, breathing against his neck.

"Yeah. I could use some." He admitted and kissed her head. "Sake or wine?" 

"Sake please." She told him with a soft laugh against his neck. 

"Kare." He groaned. She was killing him and he knew she knew that now. "You're killing me." 

"Sorry. I'll be good." She promised him and pulled away to look at the menu. 

They ordered sake, oysters, yellowtail and tuna to share. 

"I haven't had sushi in a while." Frank admitted as his hand found her knee and began rubbing it gently. 

"Me neither." She murmured out, lighting up when their sake arrived. 

They ordered the whole bottle as the shots were poured for them before leaving the bottle with them. 

Frank and Karen both drank their first drink and Karen smiled at him again, her fingers finding his open collar once more. "Kare....." He warned her.

"What?" She asked him innocently and grinned at him.

"You know damn well what you're doin' Doll." He groaned at her as he gripped her knee a bit more. "Just give me this. Please." He begged her, nose brushing hers tenderly. He needed to feel a semblance of control until later. "Just wait." He asked her, voiced filled with promise for later. 

"Okay." She breathed out, the promise of later hung between them. 

They enjoyed dinner, feeding each other, more touches between them that were more than friends at this point. They both continued to drink the sake and Frank was definitely more relaxed now. 

"You want dessert?" He asked her as she started playing with his hair a bit. 

"Mmmmmm... The cheesecake sounds good." She said with a nod. "Share?" She asked him.

Frank was definitely buzzed and they ordered the cheesecake to share. Between the sake, the sushi and the cheesecake he was definitely wanting Karen. But he wanted to wait a bit longer. 

After the check was paid, Frank took her hand and led her to the salsa club. "You ever been to one of these places before?"

"Ummmmm.... Once in college. But not lately." She admitted in that breathy giggle she had as Frank led her to the dance floor after they got in the club. "You?" 

Frank chuckled. "Come on, doll." He tugged her on the floor and led her to in a dance.

Karen shivered as he pulled her close and she intentionally pressed her ass right up against his groin.

Frank was breathing on her neck, hands tight on her hips as they moved together. They both knew exactly what they were doing and where it was leading. 

After several dances, Karen turned in his arms and played with his collar again. Her fingers grazing the tendons in his neck and that did him in.

"Shit, sweetheart." He growled in her ear. Tugging her out of the club. "Time to go." He told her, unable to wait any longer. Karen played her cards at the right time and she knew it. 

Karen let him tug her out of the club, loud music fading as they got further away and he hauled her to the elevator. He jabbed at the up button and then brought his lips to her in a hungry, devouring kiss. Like he was consuming her. And he was. The only sound left was their heavy breathing and curses leaving her lips. 

"Frank." Karen groaned against his lips arms wrapping around his neck. His hand moved from her back to her ass and he squeezed before he pulled her into the now open and conveniently empty elevator. 

"Perfect. So damn perfect." He muttered against her lips as he hauled her to the corner of the elevator. His lips moving to her exposed neck to kiss and suck. Claiming her as his. Just like he wanted. Like she wanted. 

"Yes." She hissed out as his hand squeezed her ass harder as she ground into his hard cock in response. "Frank." She whined out. 

"I know.... I know doll." He promised her as he opened one eye to see that they were nearing their floor. His thumb grazing her cheek as he stopped so they could get to the room. 

They stumbled off the elevator, and down the hall into their room. 

The instant the door shut behind them, Frank's hands were on her again. Her hips and she clawed at his jacket to push it off his shoulders. His hands finding the tie of her dress and she undid the buttons of his shirt. 

"Bed." Karen demanded against his lips as they stumbled to the bed and Frank lost his shirt, Karen shimmied out of her dress. 

Frank had to stop then to admire her in a sexy [lingerie](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/8wvfc6-l-610x610-underwear-black-lace-sexy-lingerie-transparent-g+string-tanga-bra.jpg) number. "Shit Sweetheart. You look.... Goddamn." He breathed out and pulled her to him again in a searing kiss. 

"Lay down on the bed." He murmured against her lips as he helped her onto it. 

"Frank." She whined at him. He was going to torture her, she just knew it. But she did as he asked anyhow. 

She laid on the bed, in nothing but the lingerie and heels. Karen moved to kick them off but Frank grinned at her and shook his head. "Leave 'em on." 

Karen nodded at him and waited as Frank knelt on the bed and moved his fingers to slowly peel down her lace thong she wore. "Frank please...." She begged him. 

Frank looked down at her and growled at the sight of how wet she was already. "Shit Kare." He groaned as he lowered his head and blew on her pussy softly. 

"Fuck Frank." She moaned out, her hips raising to him eagerly. "Please." She begged him once more. 

"I know sweetheart. I know." He promised her and lowered his head to her pussy again and took his first taste. One taste and he was addicted. He dove right in. All lips and tongue and teeth. Lips sucking and tasting her like it was his last meal. Teeth grazing her clit occasionally. 

Frank's eyes never left her face. Watching her moan and groan under his mouth was like a religious experience. He was hooked. "Frank. Frank. Frank." She chanted his name over and over again until she shook and came against his mouth. 

Frank got up on his knees and stared at her like she was a goddess. Her body covered in sweat as she came down from her first orgasm of the night. The first of many if he had anything to say about it. 

"Frank.... Please. I need you inside of me." She begged him. "I'm on the pill. Just.... Please." She panted out as she reached for him. 

That was all Frank needed to toe off his shoes, pull down his pants and take off his socks. "I got you sweetheart." He promised her as he took off his boxer briefs and watched as Karen flung her bra across the room. Leaving them completely bare, save for Karen in her heels. 

Frank didn't hesitate to cover her body with his. Mouth latching onto her nipple almost instantly, which had Karen keening off the bed in pleasure. 

Frank entered her smoothly and Karen let out a loud moan. "Oh god.... Yes." She moaned out as he began to thrust in and out of her as he sucked her breast. 

He moved his mouth to her neglected nipple as he continued to build up the pleasure for both of them. Something that both of them needed and wanted for so long. 

They were both panting and Frank moved up to her mouth. "Let go Karen. I've got you." He murmured against her lips as Karen let out a moan and nodded. 

Her second orgasm came crashing down around her and Frank followed quickly. He collapsed next to her and smiled at her.

"That was...." She panted out with a smile. 

"A long time coming." Frank finished with a grin. 

"I was going to say incredible but that works too." She teased him with a giggle and then yawned. 

Frank pulled her in to a gentle and tender kiss, one that he'd missed the first time around. "Get some sleep. We can talk in the morning." He promised her as he kept peppering her lips with kisses. 

"I can't sleep if you keep kissing me like that." She pouted at him against his lips. 

He chuckled as he pulled them under the covers and pulled her tight to him as she kicked off her heels and fell fast asleep in his arms. 

"I love you." He whispered in her hair, not sure if she heard him but he'd tell her again in the morning. 


End file.
